


Abs

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Pavel passes Hikaru in the locker room.





	Abs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The recreational facilities aboard the Enterprise are top of the line, far surpassing what Pavel had hoped for. He knew, of course, that he was lucky to serve on the flagship of the Federation, but space is at a premium on a starship, and it still seems strange to find pools, parks, and all manner of equipment always available. He can pick from any number of activities to keep in shape. Pavel considers it all before winding over to the changing rooms off the general gymnasium. He can already tell he’s going to be awhile, and he’ll probably work up a sweat, so he might as well see if there are Synthesizers for workout gear and keep his uniform pristine. 

The changing room is surprisingly barren for an evening shift on their relatively slow mission. Hikaru’s the only one inside, standing by an open locker, which bears his yellow tunic. His shirt and boots are still Federation standard. He’s not wearing anything else. He turns at the sound of Pavel’s footsteps, and Pavel gets a full frontal view of his chest.

Pavel knew Hikaru was in good shape, of course. He couldn’t _not_ notice. But he didn’t quite realize just _how_ good that shape was. His eyes automatically fall from Hikaru’s handsome face to the sculpted plains of his chest, fully chiseled with well-defined muscles. Pavel’s gaze sweeps his broad shoulders, his flat pecs, the dustings of a six-pack and the perfect jut of hipbones. It doesn’t help that Hikaru’s either worked himself into a sweat or just come from the shower—his pale skin is glistening. It’s flushed in all the right places. Pavel can feel his cheeks heating. 

By the time he manages to wrench his gaze back up, he knows he’s already been caught. At least Hikaru’s knowing grin says that’s it alright; their friendship isn’t forever ruined by Pavel’s awkward gawking. Pavel still feels incredibly embarrassed. He tries to explain himself, muttering, “I, ah... did not realize that you had such nice...” He searches for the right word, pausing to gesture vaguely at his own breast. 

Hikaru chuckles. “Thanks. I like yours too.” Then he actually winks. He throws his tunic on with ease and efficiency and shuts his locker. When he strolls past Pavel for the exit, he stops to pat Pavel’s shoulder. Pavel releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

After a few seconds of gracelessly standing there, alone, Pavel hurries to catch up to him and ask for lessons in... whatever Hikaru does to look so completely gorgeous.


End file.
